Loving can hurt, Loving can heal
by Clarette Yurisa
Summary: "Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, Ichigo," adalah kalimat yang Rukia ucapkan kala memutuskan hubungan yang sudah dua tahun dibangunnya bersama. Mulanya Ichigo menyerah, berpikir kalau perpisahan yang diucapkan gadisnya adalah karma yang Tuhan berikan untuknya. Namun, bagaimana dengan kenyataannya? Kisah ini mengajarkan banyak hal untuk Kurosaki Ichigo. A Long Oneshoot. —RnR?


"Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, Ichigo."

Kalimat singkat tersebut menyulut emosi Ichigo. Rukia yang merasa terancam, melangkah mundur hingga terpojok di dinding. Sementara pria berambut jingga tersebut sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Suara hantaman terdengar jelas ditelinga Rukia. Laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya kini tengah menghantamkan tinjunya pada dinding di samping kepalanya.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku. Hubungan kita sudah berjalan dua tahun lamanya, bukan baru kemarin sore. Sekarang kau mengatakan padaku kalau kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?"

Kalau boleh jujur, Rukia merasa takut setengah mati. Laki-laki yang sudah menemaninya selama dua tahun tersebut memang sangat mencintainya. Perjuangan yang ia lakukan untuk mendapatkannya bukanlah main-main belaka. Alasan itulah yang akhirnya meluluhkan seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Lalu kini, setelah semuanya berjalan dalam kurun waktu yang tidak sebentar, akankah berakhir begitu saja?

"Terimalah kenyataannya, Ichigo," pada akhirnya Rukia menjawab dengan nada dingin sekaligus tegas. "Hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Kau bukan kekasihku lagi. Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah menemuiku lagi."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Loving can hurt, Loving can heal oleh Clarette Yurisa**_

 _[Melalui cinta, kita dapat belajar banyak hal. Kebahagiaan, kesedihan, kasih sayang, rasa sakit, ketulusan, penyesalan, kehilangan hingga bahkan merelakan]_

 _ **Bleach milik Tite Kubo**_

 _ **A Late Birthday Fict for Ichigo. Happy Birthday, Ichi!**_

 _ **Tulisan ber-italic merupakan kenangan/masa lalu karakter**_

 _AU. OOC. Typo (s). Long oneshoot. Adult Toushiro. Angst, maybe?_

 _ **Thanks to delalice for supporting me to create story of this genre. Finally I've completed it.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Berita putusnya hubungan Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia menyebar di universitas mereka dalam hitungan hari. Entah bagaimana kabar tersebut meluas dengan cepatnya, meskipun kedua pasang sejoli tersebut tidak pernah mengumumkannya secara langsung. Hanya saja, teman terdekat Rukia yang justru merasa geram tidak terima. Hinamori Momo, Orihime Inoue, dan Rangiku Matsumoto segera saja mencaritahu dalang dibalik tersebarnya gosip tersebut.

"Memangnya mereka pikir hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia bisa berakhir semudah itu," Momo mengeluh dengan penuh emosi terkait berita yang didengarnya tersebut. Tangannya mengaduk-aduk sedotan minuman yang dipegangnya sembari menatap sekitar. "Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan dua tahun. Bagaimana mungkin gosip murahan seperti itu tersebar?"

Disebelah kiri Momo, duduk Orihime. Jemari gadis itu mengetuk diktat yang berada di pangkuannya. Mata bulatnya turut menampilkan gejolak emosi yang teredam. "Mereka bahkan tidak memikirkan perasaan Rukia. Tidak mudah bagi seorang gadis dihadapkan gosip seperti itu, bukan? Meskipun gosip tersebut hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Sebagai sahabatnya, tetap saja aku tidak terima."

Rangiku yang duduk disebelah kanan Momo menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. "Aku pasti akan cari tahu siapa dalangnya. Menyebalkan! Memangnya tidak ada hal lain yang lebih menarik untuk dibahas? Sewaktu mereka berdua menjadi pasangan, universitas kita gempar karna sang Putri Es berhasil ditaklukan si Perusak Hati Wanita. Bahkan hingga timbul gosip kalau hubungan mereka hanyalah kamuflase. Sekarang disaat semuanya sudah berjalan tenang, seenaknya saja mereka membuat gosip seperti itu."

Memang benar ucapan Rangiku barusan. Dua tahun lalu, sebelum Ichigo dan Rukia menjadi pasangan paling fenomenal, mereka berdua seperti anjing dan kucing. Setiap kali bertemu, pasti ada saja hal yang diributkan. Sebenarnya keributan yang ditimbulkan selalu saja bermula dari ejekan yang dilontarkan Ichigo. Yang tidak habis dipikir, Rukia justru termakan pancingannya. Alhasil dimana ada Rukia dan ichigo, disitu pasti ada keributan. Keributan tersebut sebenarnya akan terlihat biasa jika saja bukan mereka berdua pelaku utamanya.

Kuchiki Rukia. Asal mula gadis itu memang bukan dari keluarga terpandang, justru sebaliknya. Ia dibesarkan di panti asuhan semenjak kecil. Pemilik netra violet tersebut baru saja menyandang marga besar Kuchiki ketika usianya lima belas tahun, saat pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di dunia _junior high school_. Dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang penuh dengan aturan serta tata krama, membuat kehangatan dan keceriaan Rukia menghilang. Perlahan dirinya berubah menjadi gadis yang pendiam dan dingin. Butuh usaha keras untuk mendekatinya, itulah yang diucapkan Hinamori Momo; sahabatnya semenjak _senior high school_. Usaha memang tidak pernah membohongi hasil. Terbukti dari persahabatan mereka yang terus terjalin hingga saat ini. Meskipun sosok Rukia masih cenderung tertutup akan masalahnya, namun Rukia sudah jauh lebih baik dengan sikapnya yang mulai agak bersahabat. Hanya saja gadis pemilik iris _amethyst_ tersebut masih terlalu cuek dan bersikap dingin dengan sekitar hingga julukan putri es tersemat padanya.

Sementara Kurosaki Ichigo justru ibarat pangeran kampus. Ibarat peribahasa, ada gula ada semut. Maka perumpamaan untuk dirinya, ada Ichigo ada banyak wanita. Bukan hal biasa lagi bagi seseorang Kurosaki Ichigo mempermainkan perasaan perempuan hingga dilabeli perusak hati wanita. Meskipun sudah dicap buruk oleh wanita, tetap saja ada gadis yang terjerumus dan terpikat rayuan mautnya. Hanya saja, semua rayuan berhenti terucap dari mulutnya semenjak ia sering bertengkar dengan sosok gadis penyandang marga Kuchiki. Nyaris seluruh angkatannya bertaruh jikalau ia tidak akan pernah berhasil menaklukan gadis yang dikenal sebagai putri es tersebut. Namun, bukan Kurosaki Ichigo namanya bila dirinya berakhir sesuai dengan perkiraan taruhan yang dilontarkan angkatannya.

Maka hasilnya, orang yang bertaruh akan kegagalannya justru harus gigit jari. Bahkan para laki-laki yang selalu mengejar Rukia harus menyerah dan berhenti mendekatinya, mengingat saingan mereka adalah pria bermarga Kurosaki tersebut. Benar sekali. Kurosaki Ichigo berhasil menaklukan hati Kuchiki Rukia. Awalnya ada gosip yang mengatakan bahwa pasangan tersebut hanyalah berkamuflase dengan hubungan mereka. Mengingat marga besar Kuchiki yang disandang Rukia menguntungkan Ichigo, sedangkan sosok Kurosaki mampu menghentikan banyak lelaki yang selalu berusaha mendekati Rukia. Namun dengan segera gosip tersebut hilang dengan sendirinya, melihat kemesraan dua sejoli tersebut yang berhasil menjaga kisah cintanya selama dua tahun.

Mendadak suara Orihime memecahkan keheningan yang mereka rasakan bersama. "Akhir-akhir ini Rukia selalu saja terlihat kurang sehat dan tidak pernah datang lagi ke kampus. Sejujurnya aku agak bersyukur ia masih tidak masuk hari ini. Kau tahu, akan sangat menyebalkan disaat kau baru saja sehat dan gosip tidak jelas itu mengerubungimu."

Rangiku membenarkan perkataan Orihime. Dengan mata berbinar, gadis itu menatap Orihime dan Momo bergantian. Senyumnya mengembang sebelum berujar, "Mau menjenguk Rukia sepulang kuliah nanti?"

Pertanyaannya disambut dengan anggukan kepala dengan cepat oleh kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

.

.

Tanpa terasa sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Rukia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Ichigo. Kini ia tengah berbaring sembari membolak-balik sebuah album yang tengah dipegangnya. Album tersebut berisi banyak sekali foto dirinya dan Ichigo dalam berbagai pose. Gadis itu mengeluh karena disaat seperti sekarang justru kerinduannya pada mantan kekasihnya tersebut terasa begitu membuncah.

Rukia menyenderkan kepalanya sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. Dalam sekejap sebuah kenangan muncul di kepalanya dan membuatnya menangis dalam diam. Air mata tersebut mengalir dari kedua matanya yang kini masih terpejam.

" _Hei, Rukia."_

 _Pemilik mata sewarna violet tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap sosok yang memanggil namanya. Keningnya berkerut mendapati wajah Ichigo yang memandangnya dengan raut kesal. "Mengapa wajahmu seperti itu?"_

 _Ichigo semakin merengut. "Aku tahu kau memang mahasiswa paling rajin yang pernah kutemui," entah mengapa Rukia justru merasa kalimat kekasihnya terdengar seperti sebuah ledekan untuknya. "Apa kau tidak pernah berkencan sama sekali? Bagaimana bisa kau memilih perpustakaan sebagai tempat kencan pertama kita?"_

 _Kini Rukia paham mengapa Ichigo menampilkan raut tidak senang. Mendapati kekasihnya seperti sekarang justru membuat Rukia tersenyum lebar sebelum tertawa pelan. Ichigo terang saja semakin kesal tatkala tawa Rukia terdengar seperti mengejeknya._

" _Jangan tertawa!"_

 _Rukia masih tertawa meskipun ia sudah menutup mulut. Gadis itu sadar kalau ia tidak dapat menghentikan tawanya semudah itu. Sejujurnya ia sendiri cukup geli mengingat dirinya mengajak Ichigo ke perpustakaan sebagai tempat kencan pertama mereka. Siapapun pasti tahu kalau Ichigo dan perpustakaan bukanlah kombinasi yang baik. Pemuda tersebut lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di cafe atau resto dengan gadis-gadis cantik yang selalu datang silih berganti._

" _Rukia, berhentilah tertawa atau kau mau kucium?"_

 _Mata Rukia membola. Dalam sekejap tawanya segera saja hilang digantikan dengan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Demi apapun, kekasihnya memang sudah gila. Darimana dia belajar bahwa ciuman bisa berubah menjadi ancaman yang mengerikan untuknya? Atau justru kalimat tersebut sering dilontarkannya untuk gadis-gadis yang dulu menemani harinya? Mendadak Rukia merasa cemburu._

" _Akan lebih baik jika kau terus tertawa," ucap Ichigo dengan nada mengeluh._

 _Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan tajam. "Lalu membiarkanmu menciumku seperti yang kau lakukan pada gadis-gadis lain?"_

 _Ichigo mengernyit. "Aku tidak pernah mencium mereka."_

 _Rukia mendengus. "Pembohong!"_

 _Kening Ichigo yang selalu tertekuk, kini makin terlihat banyak kerutannya. Dengan raut wajah bingung, ia memandang kekasihnya yang kembali menyibukkan diri dengan buku nan semula dibacanya sembari menampilkan ekspresi kesal. Mendadak sebuah kata memenuhi pemikiran Ichigo terkait dengan tingkah kekasihnya saat ini._

" _Kau cemburu?"_

 _Rukia melotot dengan ekspresi galak. "A-apa?"_

 _Ichigo menyeringai senang. "Kau cemburu, bukan? Akuilah saja, dear."_

" _DALAM MIMPIMU, BAKA!" sahut Rukia tanpa sadar berteriak dengan wajah memerah._

 _Jeritan Rukia jelas saja membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian dan mengusik banyak orang. Berpuluh-puluh mata memandangnya dengan raut kesal karena terganggu teriakannya. Dalam hitungan detik, petugas perpustakaan segera menghampirinya dan menyuruhnya keluar akibat keributan yang dibuatnya. Setelah mereka dikeluarkan secara paksa, Ichigo bersiul di sampingnya dengan sebuah seringai menyebalkan yang terpasang di wajahnya._

" _Ini semua akibat ulahmu," desis Rukia sambil menatap Ichigo sinis._

 _Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau yang menjerit. Bukan aku, Rukia."_

" _Aku menjerit karena kata-katamu."_

 _Ichigo tersenyum lebar sembari menggeser tubuhnya untuk berdiri lebih dekat dengan kekasihnya. Sementara Rukia yang merasa risih, terus saja berjalan mundur sebelum tubuhnya menubruk tembok. Mata jingga kekasihnya menatapnya penuh damba sebelum digantikan kembali dengan raut menyebalkan yang selalu membuatnya ingin mencoret wajah tersebut dengan krayon berbagai warna._

" _Menjauh dariku, Senpai!" Rukia memprotes. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Semua orang memperhatikan kita."_

 _Ichigo menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Rukia. Tangannya mengelus pipi seputih porselen kekasihnya sebelum ia menempelkan kedua belah bibirnya di atas bibir Rukia. Kecupan singkat itu membuat Rukia berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Ciuman yang mampu membuat gadis itu lupa akan sekelilingnya. Bahkan juga membuatnya nyaris tidak mendengar kalimat akhir Ichigo untuknya._

" _Ini adalah ciuman pertamaku. Jadi, jangan pernah cemburu padaku lagi, Rukia. Tidak ada gadis manapun yang pernah kucium selain kamu."_

Rukia menghembuskan nafasnya tatkala benaknya berhenti memutar memorinya. Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut akibat terlalu banyak berpikir dan menangis. Ia meringis kecil dan mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Sisa-sisa air mata masih meninggalkan jejak pada kedua sudut matanya. Hidung Rukia memerah akibat tangisnya yang tertahan. Sementara matanya yang sembab terlihat sedikit membengkak akibat tangisnya.

"Rukia, ada tamu untukmu," ucap sebuah suara dari balik pintu kamarnya. Setelahnya pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Neliel; saudara sepupunya, yang diikuti tiga sahabatnya.

Gadis itu terperangah, sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ketiga temannya akan mengunjunginya hari ini. Ia segera menyembunyikan album yang semula berada di atas pangkuannya kebalik bantal. Setelahnya gadis itu mengusap wajahnya dan membetulkan rambutnya yang terlihat berantakan. Tentunya aksi dadakannya tersebut menuai perhatian yang penuh akan pertanyaan.

Setelah Neliel meninggalkan mereka berempat, tiga gadis tersebut segera saja duduk melingkari Rukia. Mata Rukia yang bengkak tentu saja menjadi pusat perhatian mereka semua. Selama mereka berteman, tidak pernah sekalipun mereka mendapati Rukia menangis separah itu. Atau jangan-jangan ada hubungannya dengan gosip tadi pagi, mereka membatin bersamaan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian bertiga akan kesini," tutur Rukia. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum penuh rasa terima kasih. "Meskipun aku sangat senang dengan kedatangan kalian, aku jadi merasa sudah merepotkan kalian bertiga."

"Bicara apa kau, Rukia?" Rangiku mengibaskan rambut blonde panjangnya. "Mana mungkin kami bertiga merasa kerepotan. Tidak baik bersikap tidak enakan seperti itu. Kami ini sahabatmu."

Orihime mengangguk tanda setuju. "Kami kesini karena kau sudah terlalu lama tidak masuk. Rangiku yang menyarankannya."

Momo menatap wajah Rukia sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan yang mengusiknya setelah melihat keadaan Rukia yang cukup menyedihkan, "Apa benar kau putus dengan Ichigo?"

Rangiku dan Orihime mendelik. Kedua gadis blonde tersebut hendak mencubit pipi Momo secara bersamaan karena pertanyaan yang menurut mereka tidak baik dipertanyakan saat ini. Mengingat keadaan Rukia yang terlihat sangat sedih dan terguncang. Sayangnya cubitan tersebut terhenti di udara akibat kalimat Rukia yang mengejutkan mereka. "Benar, aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi dengannya."

Pekikan terkejut Rangiku mengudara dengan bebasnya. Sementara Orihime justru ternganga dengan jawaban yang Rukia lontarkan. Hanya Momo yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah menyelidik.

"Kau atau dia yang memutuskan hubungan tersebut?"

Rukia tersenyum miris. "Aku."

Orihime terdengar tidak setuju. "Kenapa? Bukankah selama ini hubungan kalian berjalan baik?"

Rukia menelan bulat-bulat kesedihannya. Dengan bibir bergetar, ia mengucapkan kebohongan, "Hubungan kami tidak berjalan sebaik yang kami tampilkan. Pada akhirnya aku dan Ichigo memang sudah tidak memiliki kecocokan."

Momo tentu saja tidak percaya dengan jawaban Rukia. Gadis itu sudah mengenal Rukia selama lima tahun. Bukan perkara sulit untuk membedakan kapan ia tengah berbicara jujur dan kapan ia tengah berbohong. Mata hazel gadis itu menjelajah ruangan kamar sabahatnya sebelum mendapati sebuah obat di meja nakas Rukia yang menarik perhatiannya.

Suara dering ponsel memecah keheningan yang semula Rukia ciptakan. Rangiku yang menyadari bahwa dering tersebut berasal dari ponselnya segera mengeceknya sebelum menatap Rukia dengan raut wajah menyesal. "Ibuku menyuruhku pulang. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini, Rukia. Maafkan aku."

Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak masalah. Aku sudah merasa senang karena kau menyempatkan waktumu untuk menjengukku."

"Aku juga," Orihime menatap Rukia dengan raut bersalah. "Kakakku akan pulang dari luar kota hari ini. Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam untuknya sebelum ia tiba dirumah."

"Tidak apa, Orihime," sahut Rukia sembari tersenyum tipis.

Setelah berpamitan, kedua gadis tersebut pergi dari kamar Rukia. Kini tersisa Rukia dan Momo di dalam ruangan tersebut. Momo bangun dari duduknya dan mengambil botol obat yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya. Ia mengacungkan botol tersebut tepat di hadapan wajah Rukia yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah terkejut.

"Jangan membohongiku lagi, Rukia. Bisa jelaskan mengapa kau mempunyai obat ini? Apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan kau yang memutuskan hubungan kalian?"

.

.

Menjadi mahasiswa ko-as memang bukanlah hal mudah. Terlebih di saat hatinya barusaja patah. Begitulah yang dirasakan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Sebenarnya Ichigo merasa amat penasaran, mengapa kekasih—maksudnya, mantan kekasih—nya memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Padahal ia berniat mengunci gadis mungil tersebut dalam ikatan pernikahan disaat dirinya sudah dinyatakan lulus sebagai seorang dokter.

"Jangan karena kau sedang magang di rumah sakit ayahmu sendiri, kau bisa melamun sesukamu, Kurosaki."

Teguran tersebut menyadarkan Ichigo. Ia yang semula menopang kepalanya didagu, menegakkan duduknya dan mendapati sosok Hitsugaya Toushiro menatapnya sinis. Laki-laki tersebut meskipun wajahnya terlihat seperti seorang remaja, usianya justru berada lima tahun di atasnya.

"Sudah lima hari semenjak kau mulai magang, kau selalu seperti itu. Meskipun kau putranya, aku yakin Kurosaki-sensei tidak akan senang melihat dirimu yang lebih sering melamun di ruangan dokter pengawasnya," ucap Toushiro dengan nada yang sarat akan peringatan.

"Maaf, _Sensei_ ," Ichigo menyahut singkat sebelum kembali larut dalam pikirannya.

Toushiro yang merasa nasihatnya hanya masuk ke telinga kanan dan keluar kembali dari telinga kiri pemuda tersebut, segera menendang tulang kering laki-laki berambut jingga tersebut. Pekikan mengaduh tanda sakit segera saja memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Sebagai dokter yang bertugas mengawasi magangmu, aku bisa saja melaporkan kinerjamu yang buruk pada ayahmu. Tentunya kau tidak ingin seperti itu, bukan?"

Ancaman Toushiro membuat Ichigo memucat dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Laki-laki tersebut bangkit dari duduknya dan memilih untuk keluar ruangan. Hanya saja, suara Toushiro menghentikan langkahnya. Melihat tatapan Toushiro yang memintanya duduk di kursi pasien, membuatnya kembali melangkahkan kaki untuk menuruti perintah tak langsung tersebut. Sementara Toushiro sendiri menduduki kursinya yang sebelumnya ditempati Ichigo. Posisi mereka yang duduk saling berhadapan membuat Toushiro dapat membaca dengan jelas bahwa anak magangnya tersebut tengah menghadapi masalah.

"Wajahmu semakin jelek dengan lekukan kening tersebut."

Ichigo mendesah. Tidak ingin mendapat masalah dengan balik mengejek laki-laki di hadapannya kini.

Toushiro menghela napasnya. "Lupakan status pengawas dan anak magangnya. Sekarang ceritakan padaku mengenai masalahmu sebagai seorang sahabat."

Pemilik iris sewarna musim gugur tersebut menatap Toushiro sekilas sebelum membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut. "Rukia memutuskan hubungan kami tanpa sebab. Aku tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang telah kuperbuat hingga ia mengatakan kalau cintanya sudah bukan milikku lagi," Ichigo menjelaskan dengan pandangan menerawang. "Apakah ini sebuah karma untukku, _Senpai_?"

Toushiro menggulung sebuah kertas sebelum memukulkan gulungan kertas tersebut ke kepala Ichigo. " _Baka_!" maki Toushiro dengan nada kesal yang tidak ditutupi. "Kupikir ada masalah apa hingga kau terlihat seperti mayat hidup sejak lima hari berlalu."

"Kau yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta tentu saja tidak akan mengerti masalahku."

Dokter berambut seputih salju itu menghembuskan napasnya mendengar pembelaan Ichigo yang menyudutkannya. Tangannya mengambil sebuah laporan sebelum mengisinya. Ia membiarkan suasana hening mengudara sejenak sebelum kembali berbicara. "Jika kau memang mencintainya, mengapa kau tidak mengejarnya? Bukan hanya diam merenung terus selama ini seperti mayat hidup."

Kali ini Ichigo terperangah. Memang benar selama lima hari ini ia justru memilih menyembunyikan diri di rumah sakit tempatnya magang. Setelah Rukia memutuskan hubungannya, ia segera mengajukan surat magang dan belum pernah datang lagi ke kampus. Meskipun fakultas mereka berdua berbeda, tetap saja ia belum siap menginjakkan kakinya di kampus demi menghindari Rukia. Ichigo hanya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa bila ia sampai bertemu dengan gadis penawan hatinya tersebut.

"Aku masih ingat sewaktu kau menceritakan gadis itu padaku pertama kali. Bukankah usahamu butuh waktu yang sangat panjang untuk berhasil memenangkan hatinya?" Toushiro kembali mengingatkan. "Disaat kau sudah mendapatkannya dan ia memutuskan hubungan kalian secara sepihak, apa kau yakin ingin melepasnya begitu saja?"

Ichigo ingin menjawab bahwa tentu saja ia tidak ingin melepasnya begitu saja. Namun bibir tersebut tetap terkunci rapat. Sejujurnya, otaknya terus meneriaki bahwa apa yang tengah ia alami saat ini adalah sebuah karma untuknya. Ia yang terbiasa berkencan dengan banyak wanita sebelum meninggalkannya, harus merasakan sendiri akibat perbuatannya dulu dari gadis yang sangat ia cintai.

" _Mengapa tidak takut dengan karma?"_

 _Ichigo menatap Rukia yang tengah memandangnya dengan iris violet yang penuh akan rasa penasaran. "Mereka bahkan tidak takut dengan karma karena mendekatiku hanya untuk mencari kepopuleran. Untuk apa aku takut dengan karma itu sendiri?"_

 _Rukia memberengut sebelum kedua tangannya bertumpuk di depan dadanya. "Meskipun yang mereka lakukan bukanlah hal baik, seharusnya kau lebih menjaga sikapmu. Tidak ada yang tahu, bukan. Siapa tahu saja salah satu dari mereka benar-benar menyukaimu dan kau justru merusak hatinya."_

" _Bukan salahku bila aku tidak tahu mereka benar-benar mencintaiku atau tidak," Ichigo membela diri. "Bagiku mereka semua terlihat sama saja. Yang mereka lakukan ketika berkencan denganku hanyalah memamerkanku pada teman-teman mereka seperti aku hanyalah aksesoris yang biasa mereka kenakan."_

" _Kalau begitu bukan salah mereka juga bila kau dipamerkan. Nilai dari dirimu akan sesuai dengan apa yang kau tampilkan," Rukia berkomentar pedas dengan nada dingin. "Kau akan selamanya diperlakukan sebagai aksesoris bila kau sendiri bertingkah sebagai aksesoris yang selalu digilir dari satu tangan ke tangan gadis yang lain."_

 _Ichigo terdiam._

" _Kau akan dihargai jauh lebih mahal bila kau sendiri lebih menghargai nilai dirimu, Senpai."_

" _Sedang kulakukan," sahut Ichigo setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Bibirnya menyampirkan sebuah senyuman tipis yang terlihat amat menawan setelah mendengar saran Rukia yang membuka hati dan pemikirannya. "Kuharap karma yang kau katakan tadi, tidak berasal dari dirimu, Putri Es."_

Benak Ichigo kembali mengingat percakapan singkatnya dengan Rukia sebelum mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. "Bagiku, melepasnya memang terasa sulit. Aku bahkan tidak ingin menyerah dengan hubungan kami. Namun bagaimana dengan dirinya?"

Toushiro mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Rukia bukanlah gadis yang akan mengambil keputusan sebelum berpikir matang. Bila ia memang sudah tidak mencintaiku, aku yakin pemikirannya untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami sudah dipikirkan beribu kali sebelum ia ucapkan padaku. Meskipun aku sangat menginginkan hubungan kami terus berjalan, aku tidak ingin memaksakan kehendakku untuknya," Ichigo menampilkan sebuah senyum yang terlihat menyedihkan. "Rukia berhak bahagia. Mungkin saja kebahagiannya bukan denganku. Pada akhirnya, _karma does exist_ , _Senpai_. Ia meninggalkanku seperti aku yang dulu selalu meninggalkan banyak wanita."

Meskipun Toushiro cukup kagum dengan pemikiran Ichigo yang mulai lebih dewasa, dokter senior tersebut tetap saja menampilkan raut wajah sinisnya. "Bahkan sekarang kau percaya karma. Aneh sekali. Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan gadis yang sudah mematahkan hatimu tersebut untuk memberinya sebuah penghargaan. Ia berhasil merubahmu sejauh ini, kau tahu."

Ichigo menyeringai, namun seringai tersebut justru terlihat menyedihkan di wajahnya. "Perubahan yang membuatku semakin sulit melupakannya. Karena pada dasarnya, aku berhasil menjadi laki-laki yang lebih baik untuknya dan karena-nya."

Suasana hening setelah ucapan Ichigo yang terdengar menyedihkan tersebut.

"Setidaknya kau harus mengetahui sebuah pelajaran penting, Kurosaki," ucapan Toushiro memecahkan keheningan. Ichigo menatap seniornya tersebut dengan raut wajah bertanya. "Mengejarnya akan terasa lebih baik untukmu meskipun kebahagiaan yang akan ia dapatkan bukanlah bersamamu. Setidaknya di saat terakhir tidak akan ada penyesalan yang akan menghantuimu."

Ichigo terhenyak.

"Pikirkan nasihatku baik-baik, Kurosaki."

.

.

Hinamori Momo melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kawasan fakultas kedokteran setelah memarkirkan mobilnya. Meskipun langkah kakinya yang terayun terlihat mantap, pikirannya justru tengah berkelana. Ia masih teringat jelas mengenai percakapannya sepuluh hari yang lalu dengan Rukia. Perbincangan yang membuatnya merasa ketakutan dan sedih di saat bersamaan. Mengingatnya saja mampu membuat Momo merasa terguncang kapan pun dan dimana pun.

Hazel coklatnya berputar, berkeliling mencari sosok yang ingin ditemuinya. Di saat matanya bekerja, telinganya justru mendengar kalimat yang membuatnya merasa geram. Gadis itu menatap tiga orang gadis yang duduk satu meter dari tempatnya berdiri dengan pandangan tajam.

"Menyenangkan sekali mengetahui hubungan mereka berdua sudah berakhir."

Kalimatnya disambut gelak tawa.

"Akan lebih baik bila momennya diabadikan. Sayangnya aku begitu terkejut saat mendengar perempuan menyebalkan itu memutuskan Kurosaki- _kun_ ," ucapnya dengan nada kesal. Namun setelahnya senyum lebar terkembang di wajahnya. "Meskipun begitu semua orang percaya dengan ucapanku. Tentu saja tidak ada yang tidak percaya dengan omongan seorang Apacci."

Cekikikan tersebut kembali mengudara bebas.

Salah seorang gadis berambut coklat berbicara dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Setelahnya bagaimana? Kau masih mau mendekati Kurosaki? Tentunya kau masih merasa dendam, bukan, setelah dicampakkan?"

"Jaga bicaramu, Mila Rose!" nadanya menggertak kesal. "Aku, Shian Sunsun, tidak pernah dicampakkan olehnya. Kau dengar itu? Meskipun begitu aku cukup senang akhirnya Kurosaki mendapat balasannya. Bukankah terdengar menggelikan, dicampakkan gadis yang sangat ia cintai?"

Tawa ketiga gadis itu membahana tanda menyetujui salah satu ucapan temannya.

"Lagipula memang terlihat menyebalkan melihat gadis pendek itu selalu berkeliaran di sekitar Kurosaki. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau dirinya memiliki rupa yang jelek?" nada suara gadis bernama Apacci tadi terdengar jengkel kali ini. "Apa sih bagusnya gadis pendek dan jelek sepertinya?"

"Kau tahu," gadis yang tadi bernama Sunsun menampilkan senyum menyebalkan. "Banyak gosip yang beredar kalau dia didekati Kurosaki karena... kalian pasti paham. Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ranjang."

" _Maji de_!" kedua gadis yang mendengarnya terpekik.

"Meskipun tidak ada yang percaya karena dia terkenal dengan sebutan putri es," Sunsun kembali menambahkan sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu. "Namun bisa saja 'kan kalau julukannya tersebut hanya untuk menutupi kedoknya?"

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan mengejutkan tiga gadis tersebut. Sementara si Pelaku Penamparan justru menampilkan ekspresi marah, bukan eskpresi menyesal. Shian Sunsun, gadis yang menjadi korban penamparan tersebut, jelas saja tidak terima. Ia segera berdiri diikuti kedua temannya. Matanya menatap Momo dengan ekspresi marah yang sama.

"Apa maksudmua menamparku? Kau gila, ya?"

Momo menatap mata gadis tersebut tanpa gentar. "Jangan menghina sahabatku dengan ucapan tidak benarmu tersebut. Rukia adalah gadis baik-baik. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menjadi seorang penggosip seperti kalian."

Nada suara Momo pada kalimat akhir yang terdengar sarat akan ejekan, membuat ketiga gadis itu panas terbakar amarah. Sunsun justru menatap Momo dengan sinis dan mengejek. "Kau yakin dia hanya gadis baik-baik? Di jaman sekarang ini, bagiku gosip terdengar lebih meyakinkan dibanding kata-katamu barusan."

Plak!

Tamparan kedua kembali mendarat di pipi Sunsun. Tanpa bisa menahan emosinya lebih lanjut, kedua gadis itu telah terlibat perkelahian. Segera saja keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian dengan aksi adu jambak rambut yang mereka lakukan. Sementara dua orang teman Sunsun hanya bisa terpaku tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Mereka ingin membantu Sunsun, namun akan terlihat buruk bila mereka bertiga menyerang seorang gadis di hadapan banyak mata yang memandang penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!"

Meskipun suara tersebut menyuruh Momo dan Sunsun berhenti, mereka berdua justru mengabaikannya. Jambakan Momo pada rambut Sunsun semakin mengencang, sementara dirinya sendiri bersyukur rambutnya tidak sepanjang lawannya meskipun tetap saja kepalanya seakan ditarik sangat keras. Setidaknya Momo merasa yakin, rambut rontok gadis itu pasti akan tertinggal di tangannya bila ia melepaskan jambakannya.

"Kalian berdua berhenti!"

Masih tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Momo bahkan siap mencakar wajah Sunsun bila jambakan di kepalanya semakin terasa menyakitkan. Demi apapun, ia tidak akan mengalah meskipun suara tersebut memaksa mereka berdua berhenti. Pertengkaran ini menyangkut harga diri Rukia. Bila dirinya melepaskan jambakan terlebih dahulu, tandanya ia kalah dan menyetujui ucapan gadis itu secara tidak langsung. Sunsun pun berpikiran sama. Bila ia mengalah, maka sama saja dirinya mengakui kalau Rukia adalah gadis baik-baik.

"Kalian masih tidak mau berhenti?" nada suaranya terasa seperti mimpi buruk bagi Sunsun. Biar bagaimanapun, dirinya bertengkar di fakultasnya sendiri. Ada kemungkinan yang kini tengah memergoki dan melerai perkelahian mereka adalah dosen pengajarnya. Situasi lawannya justru lebih aman. Sunsun amat sangat yakin kalau gadis di hadapannya ini bukanlah rekan satu fakultasnya.

"Kau Shian Sunsun, bukan?" Kali ini gadis berambut hijau zaitun tersebut meneguk ludahnya. "Kalau kau ingin surat rekomendasi untuk magangmu ku tanda-tangani, hentikan perkelahian ini."

Mendengar kata rekomendasi dan magang, membuat Sunsun mengalah. Biar bagaimanapun, gadis itu tidak ingin memberikan resiko untuk masa depannya akibat perkelahiannya kini. Masa bodo dengan harga diri yang semula ia banggakan. Untuk kali ini ia akan mengalah. Maka dilepasnya jambakannya dari rambut Momo. Setelahnya Momo pun menuruti tindakan yang dilakukan lawannya. Meskipun kepalanya berdenyut kencang dan terasa sangat perih, gadis itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kemenangan. Ia berhasil membela harga diri sahabatnya.

"Ada apa ini?" sesosok pemuda menyeruak dari balik kerumunan yang semula tercipta. Matanya membola mendapati salah seorang yang dikenalnya terlihat berantakan. "Momo? Sedang apa kau disini? Mengapa kau terlihat seperti habis berkelahi?"

Pria yang tadi melerai menatap pemuda tersebut. "Shuuhei Hisagi, apakah dia temanmu?"

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Shuuhei menganggukkan kepalanya. "Gadis itu bukan mahasiswa fakultas kita, _Sensei_. Ia berada di fakultas Ekonomi."

"Murid Lisa- _sensei_ , kah?"

Merasa pertanyaan tersebut untuknya, membuat Momo menganggukkan kepalanya kaku. Dalam benaknya terbayang bila dosen tersebut melaporkan kelakuannya kepada Lisa- _sensei_. Bisa habis dirinya diceramahi nanti karena telah berkelahi dengan mahasiswa fakultas lain.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu _sensei_ -mu asal kau tidak menciptakan keributan lagi di fakultas ini. Sekarang semuanya bubar," ucapannya dengan segera membubarkan keramaian. "Sedangkan kau, Shian- _san_ , ke ruanganku sekarang. Surat rekomendasi magangmu akan kuberikan hari ini."

Mendengar ucapan _sensei_ -nya, Sunsun segera mengikuti langkahnya diikuti oleh kedua temannya. Saat ini yang tersisa di tempat tersebut hanyalah Momo dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan disertai dengan Hisagi Shuuhei. Gadis berambut coklat tersebut menghela napasnya sebelum merapikan rambutnya dan mengikatnya menjadi kuncir kuda. Ia menatap Shuuhei dengan pandangan kesal.

"Kenapa masih disini?" matanya menatap Shuuhei galak. "Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu."

Shuuhei menghela napasnya. "Kalau kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku, mengapa datang ke fakultas tempatku belajar? Memangnya kau punya kenalan lain selain aku di fakultas ini?"

Momo mendelik. "Tentu saja ada," ia menjawab lantang. "Kurosaki Ichigo, seniormu. Aku adalah kenalannya. Perlukah ku ingatkan kalau seniormu itu adalah kekasih sahabatku?" Momo menambahkan kata mantan dalam hatinya.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu memandang tidak suka. "Kurosaki- _senpai_ tidak berada di kampus, bila kau mencarinya. Saat ini ia tengah magang di rumah sakit pusat kota Tokyo."

Kening Momo menekuk. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sepintar apa mantan pacar kekasihnya tersebut sampai diterima magang di rumah sakit pusat. Setahu Momo, untuk dapat diterima magang di sana memerlukan seleksi yang sangat ketat dan rekomendasi dari ketua jurusan yang bersangkutan. Sementara mantan kekasih Rukia justru selalu terlihat bermain dengan banyak wanita dan amat sangat antipati dengan perpustakaan. Kalau dipikir, mengapa laki-laki seperti Ichigo memutuskan untuk jadi dokter bila niat belajar saja tidak pernah tampak, Momo kembali bertanya dalam hati.

"Kenapa melamun?"

Momo menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Shuuhei. "Bukan urusanmu, Hisagi- _san_."

Laki-laki itu mendengus kesal. "Kalau kau memang berniat mencari Kurosaki- _senpai_ , lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini. Sangat tidak dianjurkan mahasiswi fakultas lain memasuki fakultas kami."

Gadis itu menatap Shuuhei sebal. "Aku tidak sedang mencari Kurosaki- _senpai_. Memang aku pernah mengatakan padamu kalau aku sedang mencarinya?" Momo bertanya dengan nada mengejek. Ia mendengus kesal sebelum melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Shuuhei.

Pemilik marga Hisagi tersebut tidak tinggal diam. Ia memilih mengekori Momo dari belakang, menghiraukan kegusaran yang dirasakan gadis tersebut. Meskipun begitu, Momo tidak menghentikan langkahnya dan terus berjalan mencari sosok yang menjadi tujuannya datang ke fakultas ini. Matanya berbinar cerah diikuti dengan senyumnya yang merekah lebar.

" _Oba-san_!"

Wanita berambut ungu tersebut mengalihkan wajahnya yang semula menatap papan pengumuman sebelum mendapati seorang gadis tengah berlari ke arahnya diikuti salah satu mahasiswanya.

"Hinamori Momo?" wanita tersebut bertanya dengan nada tidak yakin, yang dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Kalau tidak salah ingat, terakhir aku bertemu denganmu disaat kau masih duduk di bangku _junior high school_ , bukan?"

Momo menganggukkan kepalanya tanda membenarkan perkataan bibinya.

"Lihat, sekarang!" wanita itu tersenyum senang. "Keponakanku yang manis kini sudah tumbuh dewasa rupanya hingga dikawal kemana-mana oleh salah satu mahasiswaku."

Momo mendelik tidak suka ke arah Shuuhei. "Dia hanya menemaniku, Yoruichi- _obasan_. Banyak sekali yang ingin kutanyakan, termasuk kabar _oba-san_. Namun sebelum itu, ada hal yang lebih penting lagi."

Yoruichi mengernyitkan keningnya. "Mengenai apa?"

"Apa Yoruichi- _obasan_ masih mengingat kalau sewaktu kecil Soifon- _neesan_ mengidap penyakit meningitis?"

Pertanyaan Momo dijawab dengan anggukkan kepala. Tentunya Yoruichi masih mengingatnya. Pasalnya Soifon merupakan salah satu keponakan yang juga dekat dengannya dan merupakan sepupu jauh Hinamori Momo.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin tahu lebih banyak mengenai penyakit meningitis. Boleh aku bertanya mengenai hal itu padamu, Yoruichi- _obasan_?"

.

.

Rukia baru saja selesai melakukan _check-up_ rutin. Pemeriksaan yang dilakukan oleh dokternya membutuhkan waktu yang sangat panjang hingga membuatnya merasa kelelahan. Padahal dengan kondisinya sekarang, ia tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Sejujurnya, kepalanya terasa mulai sedikit berdenyut meski masih dapat ditahannya.

Saat ini ia tengah duduk di salah satu kursi koridor rumah sakit. Ia masih menunggu hasil dari pemeriksaan penyakitnya untuk tindakan lebih lanjut. Dengan bosan, Rukia membuka _handphone_ -nya dan membalas pesan Hinamori yang akan menemuinya di rumah sakit. Gadis itu mengeluh, merasa telah merepoti sahabat terdekatnya yang begitu cemas akan kondisinya. Duduk sendirian memang terasa menjemukan. Kakaknya barusaja meninggalkannya untuk berbicara secara pribadi dengan dokternya. Entah mengapa, Rukia merasa yakin kalau kondisinya semakin memburuk.

Mata violet gadis itu membulat saat mendapati sosok mantan kekasihnya tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan seorang dokter yang terlihat senior. Rukia mengernyit, ia tidak pernah mengetahui kalau pria yang masih dicintainya tersebut tengah magang di rumah sakit tempatnya berobat kini. Rukia segera mengambil majalah terdekat untuk menutupi wajahnya. Tentunya ia tidak ingin Ichigo melihatnya berada di sini.

"Kuchiki- _san_?"

Belum sempat gadis itu menutupi wajahnya, panggilan tersebut mengejutkan Rukia. Pasalnya dokter senior yang berjalan bersama kekasihnya tersebut justru menyapanya. Rukia mengernyitkan kening, tanda tidak mengenali sosok tersebut.

"Ah, kau pasti tidak mengenaliku," ucapnya sambil tersenyum hangat. "Namaku Kurosaki Isshin. Dulu aku dokter yang merawat Hisana Kuchiki. Apa kau sedang bersama Byakuya- _san_? Dimana dia?"

Rukia terperangah mendengar marga laki-laki tersebut. Gadis itu berhasil mengendalikan diri di saat yang tepat. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk membentuk sudut sembilan puluh derajat—ojigi. " _Nii-sama_ sedang di ruangan Ishida- _sensei_ , Kurosaki- _sensei_. Ada hal penting yang perlu mereka bicarakan berdua."

"Aa, begitu," ucap Isshin sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baik, kalau begitu kutinggal dulu. Ichigo, setelah ini kau diperbolehkan pulang. Aku tidak ingin mendengar laporan apapun lagi dari Hitsugaya- _sensei_ mengenai tingkah lakumu."

"Hai, _sensei_ ," Ichigo menyahut sembari membungkukkan badannya.

Rukia sendiri terpaku di tempatnya. Niatnya menghindari Ichigo justru malah membuat mereka bertemu di tempat ini. Gadis itu segera membereskan majalah yang semula hendak dipakainya untuk menutupi wajahnya sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya. Hanya saja, lengannya dengan cepat dicengkeram oleh pria berambut jingga tersebut. Rukia menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang wajah Ichigo penuh tanya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir semenjak dua minggu yang lalu, _Senpai_."

Ichigo menggeleng lemah. "Aku punya banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Kita bicara di taman belakang rumah sakit. Sebentar saja, kumohon."

Wajah Ichigo yang memelas membuat Rukia menyerah. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Mendadak denyutan tadi kembali menghampiri Rukia dan membuatnya sedikit limbung, yang dengan cepat ditahan Ichigo. Laki-laki tersebut tampak cemas dengan raut wajah Rukia yang terlihat kuyu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Rukia menggeleng sambil berusaha menampilkan senyuman. "Tidak apa, hanya sedikit pusing. Mungkin karena aku agak kelelahan."

Ichigo mengangguk tanda mengerti. Telapak tangannya menggamit tangan Rukia. Ia menatap Rukia sebelum berujar, "Supaya kau tidak terjatuh lagi."

Gadis pemilik marga Kuchiki tersebut merasa terharu. Perhatian yang Ichigo limpahkan untuknya masih terasa begitu besar, sama seperti dulu. Mendadak Rukia merasa dunianya terasa tidak adil. Disaat kebahagiaan mulai menyapanya jengkal demi jengkal, disaat itu pula ia harus merelakan semuanya. Ia hanya mampu menggenggamnya sebentar. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuknya membiarkan kebahagiaan tersebut meresap masuk dalam pelukannya.

Langkah kaki mereka terhenti saat sepasang manusia tersebut berdiri di hadapan sebuah kursi taman yang kosong. Ichigo mempersilahkan Rukia untuk duduk terlebih dulu. Ia meminta ijin sebentar untuk membelikan gadis itu minuman. Sembari menunggu, pemilik netra violet tersebut membuka ponselnya yang bergetar sebelum kembali membalas pesan Momo untuk menemuinya di taman belakang rumah sakit. Setelahnya ia kembali memasukkan handphone-nya ke dalam tas dan mendapati Ichigo mengulurkan segelas teh hangat untuknya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Rukia saat menerimanya. Gadis itu meniup minumannya sebelum meneguknya sedikit demi sedikit.

Suasana hening taman membuat pikiran mereka berdua mengembara. Kicauan burung menjadi musik tersendiri bagi kedua lawan jenis tersebut. Ichigo sendiri membiarkan Rukia merasakan kenyamanan dan kesejukan dedaunan rindang yang menjadi background latar mereka.

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat," adalah ucapan pertama yang terlontar dari mulut Ichigo.

Rukia berusaha kembali menampilkan senyumannya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit kelelahan dengan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk. Jadwal kuliah yang padat juga membuatku kurang istirahat," gadis itu berbohong dengan lancar. Kenyataannya, sudah hampir dua minggu ia tidak pernah lagi datang ke kampus.

Ichigo tidak menyadari kebohongan tersebut. Laki-laki yang usianya lebih tua dua tahun dari Rukia tersebut menampilkan senyum bijak. "Tidak baik terlalu banyak belajar hingga melupakan waktu istirahat. Sebagai calon dokter yang baik, aku menyarankanmu untuk lebih memperhatikan pola makan dan pola tidurmu. Akan lebih bagus bila kau juga mengkonsumsi vitamin untuk menjaga daya tahan tubuhmu."

Rukia tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Sedari awal aku mengenalmu, kau memang selalu saja terlalu fokus dalan kegiatan belajarmu hingga melupakan semuanya. Bila kesehatanmu terganggu, pastinya akan membuatmu kerepotan sendiri nantinya," saran Ichigo.

Senyum di bibir Rukia menghilang, mendengar kalimat Ichigo.

" _Apa juga kubilang!"_

 _Rukia mendengus sebal. "Tidak usah marah-marah. Pekikanmu seperti wanita dan membuat kepalaku rasanya semakin ingin pecah."_

 _Ichigo menatap Rukia yang tengah berbaring di kasurnya dengan ekspresi yang semakin geram. "Aku tahu kau memang ingin menjadi mahasiswa terbaik di angkatanmu. Akan tetapi kau juga harus berpikir kalau manusia membutuhkan makan dan istirahat yang cukup untuk memaksimalkan kerja otak mereka."_

" _Ceramahmu mulai terdengar seperti seorang dokter."_

 _Ejekan Rukia membuat kening Ichigo semakin berkerut. "Aku memang mahasiswa kedokteran dan akan menjadi seorang dokter, dear. Jika nanti kau menikah denganku akan kupastikan kau selalu menuruti pola hidup sehat yang kuberikan. Aku akan menjadi dokter pribadimu."_

 _Violet Rukia membola. "Baka! Siapa juga yang mau menikah denganmu!"_

 _Pria berambut jingga itu tertawa kecil. "Nada bicaramu terdengar meyakinkan saat menolakku. Namun kau harus tahu, dear, wajah merahmu yang tersipu malu tidak bisa membohongi indera penglihatanku."_

 _Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum kembali mengaduh._

" _Kepalamu terasa sakit lagi?"_

 _Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. "Sakit sekali. Rasanya kepalaku mau pecah," ucap Rukia sambil menggigit bibirnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat._

" _Aku telepon dokter, ya."_

 _Pemilik marga Kuchiki itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah. Boleh ambilkan obat sakit kepala di kotak obat? Biasanya setelah meminumnya aku akan merasa baikan."_

 _Ichigo menurut. Diambilnya sebuah obat sakit kepala yang biasa Rukia minum sebelum menyerahkannya pada gadis tersebut. Ia membantu Rukia untuk duduk dan meminum obatnya. Setelah memastikan Rukia sudah meminum obatnya, ia kembali membaringkan Rukia di ranjang tempatnya tidur._

" _Sekarang beristirahatlah," ucap Ichigo sembari mengelus kening kekasihnya. "Setelah ini kau harus menjaga pola makan dan tidurmu. Fokus belajar memang baik. Namun fokusmu tetap tidak boleh membuatmu melupakan segalanya hingga mengganggu kesehatanmu."_

Rukia mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat merasa pandangannya memburam. Ichigo bahkan terkejut mendapati mantan kekasihnya menatapnya dengan bola mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sekali kedipan mata, air mata yang semula menggenangi matanya mulai turun perlahan di kedua pipinya. Pria bermarga Kurosaki tersebut mengusap kedua pipi Rukia dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jangan menangis," suaranya tercekat. Mata musim gugur Ichigo penuh akan ekspresi menyesal. Demi apapun, tidak pernah sekalipun Rukia menangis saat bersamanya. Separah apapun pertengkaran mereka, Ichigo tak pernah membuatnya menangis setetespun.

Isakan Rukia terdengar menyedihkan. Gadis itu tidak bisa menahan tangisannya meski sekuat apapun ia mencoba. Masa lalu yang terlintas membuat tangisnya diluar kendali. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup mencegah perlakuan Ichigo yang tengah menghapus air matanya. Justru tindakan yang dilakukan pria tersebut semakin membuat Rukia merasa sedih.

Ichigo menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya. "Aku menyakitimu, ya? Apa selama ini aku membuatmu terluka tanpa pernah kusadari?" pertanyaannya terdengar miris di telinga Rukia. "Maaf bila selama ini aku sudah menyakitimu. Aku mencintaimu, Rukia. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu."

"Jangan!" seru Rukia disela isak tangisnya.

Pria itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu lagi, Rukia. Apapun yang terjadi kau akan selalu bersamaku. Tidak akan pernah kubiarkan kau pergi dan menghilang dari pandanganku."

Rukia menghentak pelukan Ichigo. Kepala gadis itu kembali berdenyut, kali ini denyutannya membuat Rukia meringis. Uluran tangan Ichigo yang hendak membantunya ditepis. Mata violetnya menatap nyalang mantan kekasih yang masih sangat dicintainya tersebut. "Pergilah, Ichigo! Aku tidak membutuhkanmu. Lupakan aku dan cari wanita lain yang mencintaimu."

Ichigo kembali menggeleng tegas. "Tidak akan."

"PERGI! AKU MEMBENCIMU, ICHIGO!"

Laki-laki tersebut tersentak mendengarnya. Ia memandang Rukia yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tegas dan marah. Walau begitu, binar-binar penyesalan juga turut menghiasi iris _amethyst_ -nya. "Kau bohong, Rukia."

"APA YANG TIDAK KAU MENGERTI?" pekikan Rukia diikuti dengan derai air mata yang membuat gadis itu terlihat makin menyedihkan. "AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU. AKU BAHKAN TIDAK PERNAH MENCINTAIMU. AKU MEMBENCIMU, KUROSAKI ICHIGO! AKU BERHUBUNGAN DENGANMU HANYA UNTUK MEMBERIMU PELAJARAN UNTUK TIDAK PERNAH MEMAINKAN HATI WANITA!"

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak percaya. "Bohong! Katakan itu semua tidak benar, Rukia!" matanya menatap Rukia penuh harap. "KATAKAN KALAU KAU SEDANG BERBOHONG PADAKU!"

Rukia menggeleng lemah. "Kau mempermainkan salah satu temanku, bila kau tidak tahu," gadis itu kembali mengeluarkan kebohongan yang terdengar meyakinkan. "Aku pura-pura termakan rayuan menjijikkanmu untuk hari ini, Ichigo. Untuk membuatmu merasakan apa yang temanku rasakan."

Ichigo menggeram marah, merasa perasaan tulusnya dipermainkan. "PERGI! PEREMPUAN SEPERTIMU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENDAPATKAN KEBAHAGIAAN YANG KAU INGINKAN. KAU AKAN MENYESAL, RUKIA. KAU AKAN MENYESAL TELAH MEMPERMAINKANKU!"

Rukia membalikkan badannya, melangkah meninggalkan Ichigo. Di sana, ia mendapati Momo tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang penuh akan kesedihan. Gadis itu melangkah mendekati Rukia sebelum menepuk lembut bahunya dan memberi senyum menenangkan. Rukia turut tersenyum, senyum miris. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut lebih hebat dibanding sebelumnya. Namun kali ini, pandangan Rukia seakan berputar. Dalam sekejap dunianya menggelap.

Jeritan Momo dan pelukan hangat nan menopangnya sebelum terjatuh adalah hal terakhir yang dirasakan Rukia.

.

.

Dunia Ichigo terasa runtuh kala mendengar ucapan yang dikatakan Ishida- _sensei_. Demi apapun, apa benar kalau rekan kerja ayahnya tersebut mengatakan jika Rukia terkena meningitis? Yang semakin memperburuk keadaan adalah pernyataannya pada semua pihak agar bersiap untuk kemungkinan yang terburuk.

Ichigo meremas rambutnya gusar. Kemungkinan terburuk berarti kematian, bukan? Pria berambut jingga tersebut kembali berusaha menyamankan dirinya di kursi ruangan Toushiro. Setelah mendengar berita yang membuat tubuhnya melemas dalam sekejap, ia segera melarikan diri dan menyendiri di ruangan dokter pengawasnya.

"Tidak seharusnya kau berteriak padanya."

Ichigo menengadahkan kepalanya yang semula tertunduk dan mendapati Hinamori Momo barusaja masuk ke ruangannya. "Aku memang bajingan. Aku merusak hatinya. Kekasih macam apa aku ini? Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengenai penyakitnya sama sekali."

Momo menatap Ichigo sinis. "Penyesalanmu sangat terlambat, _Senpai_. Perkataanmu pasti sudah menyakiti hatinya. Demi Tuhan, apa kau tidak bisa membedakan kapan dirinya sedang berbohong dan kapan dirinya sedang jujur?"

Laki-laki itu menggeleng lemah.

"Kuharap kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahanmu, _Senpai_ ," ucap Momo dengan suara yang tercekat menahan tangis. "Ishida- _sensei_ berkata kalau Rukia bisa pergi kapanpun. Keadaannya semakin kritis. Hanya keajaiban yang mampu menolongnya saat ini."

Tepat ketika Momo membuka pintu untuk keluar, sosok Toushiro memasuki ruangan. Dirinya cukup terkejut mendapati seorang gadis tengah menahan tangis setelah keluar dari ruangannya. Dengan wajah yang terlihat kebingungan, ia juga melihat Ichigo yang tampak lebih muram dibanding sebelumnya.

"Gadis tadi yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia?"

Pertanyaan Toushiro dijawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Dia sahabat Rukia. Namanya Hinamori Momo. Dia kesini untuk... melampiaskan kemarahannya padaku, sepertinya."

Toushiro mengernyitkan kening.

"Rukia terkena penyakit meningitis, _Senpai_ ," Ichigo bercerita tanpa disuruh dan diminta. "Aku memakinya di taman belakang rumah sakit hingga membuatnya pingsan. Hinamori melihat kejadian tersebut dan merasa marah akibat ulahku."

Dokter senior tersebut masih diam, mendengarkan cerita Ichigo.

"Aku menyesal sekali telah membentaknya. Aku bukan kekasih yang baik untuknya," Ichigo menatap Toushiro muram. "Aku menyakitinya. Aku bahkan memperburuk keadaannya, _Senpai_. Sekarang keadaan Rukia sedang kritis. Aku benci diriku sendiri yang telah membuat orang yang kucintai berada dalam kondisi seperti sekarang."

Hening.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Toushiro menghela napasnya. "Temani dia, Kurosaki. Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan. Namun kau tahu apa manfaatnya?"

Ichigo menatap Toushiro dalam diam.

"Dengan menyesal, kau belajar untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Melalui hal itu, kau akan belajar banyak hal untuk lebih menghargai hidupmu," tutur Toushiro sebelum menendang kembali tulang kering Ichigo. "Sekarang pergi dan temui dia. Temani dia diruangannya. Setidaknya kau bisa menjadi orang pertama yang dilihatnya ketika ia sadar nanti. Setelahnya, kamu harus minta maaf pada gadis yang kau cintai itu."

Pria berambut jingga tersebut menemukan senyumnya kembali. Ia mengucap penuh rasa terima kasih pada seniornya sebelum berlari menuju ruangan tempat Rukia dirawat. Disana ia mendapati seorang laki-laki yang tengah menjaga Rukia.

"Byakuya- _san_?"

Laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut menatap Ichigo dengan seksama. "Putra Kurosaki Isshin, kah?"

Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum membungkuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Byakuya mempersilahkan Ichigo untuk duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Rukia berbaring. Kondisi Rukia masih terbilang belum membaik. Selang-selang oksigen yang menghiasi wajah Rukia membuat Ichigo merasa sedih dan kesal secara bersamaan.

"Delapan tahun yang lalu, aku mengangkat Rukia sebagai adik asuhku. Istriku; Hisana, merupakan kakak kandung Rukia. Mereka terpisah karena perceraian orang tua mereka," Byakuya membuka suaranya, menceritakan kisah yang dialami Rukia. "Rukia diasuh oleh ibunya. Namun tak lama, ibunya meninggal. Rukia kecil akhirnya hidup dan besar di panti asuhan."

Ichigo dengan tenang mendengarkan. Jemari pemuda tersebut mengelus punggung tangan Rukia.

"Hisana selalu berusaha mencari adik kandungnya. Kami berhasil menemukannya disaat Rukia berusia hampir tiga belas tahun. Sayangnya, istriku meninggal dua tahun berikutnya akibat penyakit TBC-nya yang semakin parah. Ayahmu adalah dokter yang menangani penyakit istriku dulu."

Jeda sejenak sebelum Byakuya kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Saat itu, Rukia mendadak jatuh sakit. Ia sering mengeluh sakit pada kepalanya. Saat memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter, aku menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Rukia mengidap meningitis. Aku begitu terpukul mengetahui adik istriku memiliki umur yang bisa berhenti kapan saja."

Ichigo menunduk mendengarnya. Tidak menyangka kalau Rukia sudah sakit semenjak remaja.

"Yang sangat membuatku lega, _Kami-sama_ memberikan keajaibannya pada kami. Penyakit Rukia dinyatakan sembuh tanpa sisa. Aku bahkan terdiam dalam waktu lama untuk meyakinkan kalau semua itu bukan mimpi," Byakuya menghela napasnya. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali bersuara, "Dua minggu yang lalu, dokter memberi vonis bahwa penyakit Rukia muncul lagi. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah keajaiban yang dulu kami rasakan akan kembali hadir. Aku bahkan tidak berani bermimpi untuk merasakannya, Kurosaki."

Ichigo memejamkan kedua matanya. Dua minggu yang lalu adalah tepat dimana hubungan mereka berakhir. Bibirnya menyentuh punggung tangan Rukia, mencium jemari gadis itu penuh kasih sayang. Saat ini yang dirasakan Ichigo adalah penyesalan. Ia sangat menyesal telah menuruti kemauan gadis itu untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka tanpa mengetahui lebih lanjut.

Dering ponsel memecah keheningan yang mengudara. Byakuya menatap Ichigo sebelum berdiri dan berkata, "Aku menitipkan Rukia padamu, Kurosaki. Ada keperluan mendadak yang harus aku urus terlebih dulu. Tidak apa, bukan?"

Pria berambut jingga itu tersenyum. Setelah Byakuya meninggalkan mereka berdua, Ichigo kembali larut dalam lamunannya. Jemarinya mengusap rambut, kening, pipi, hingga dagu Rukia. Mata musim gugurnya tampak menerawang meskipun pandangannya mengarah ke wajah Rukia.

" _Kau harus menghentikan kebiasaan burukmu ini, Senpai."_

 _Ichigo tersenyum tipis. "Meski sudah menjadi kekasihku, mengapa kau lebih senang memanggilku 'senpai' dibanding namaku? Kau masih belum terbiasa memanggil nama kekasihmu ini dengan nama depannya?"_

 _Wajah Rukia memerah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggerutu kesal. "Baka! Meskipun kau sudah menjadi kekasihku bukan berarti aku harus memanggil namamu."_

 _Pria bermata amber tersebut mendengus. Ia kembali menghisap rokoknya yang masih tersisa setengah batang. "Belajarlah untuk memanggilku dengan benar, dear."_

" _Senpai sendiri tidak memanggilku dengan benar," Rukia memprotes dengan senyum yang terlihat menyebalkan bagi Ichigo. "Namaku Kuchiki Rukia, bukan dear. Bila senpai ingin dipanggil dengan benar, panggil juga namaku dengan benar."_

 _Tangan besar Ichigo mengelus puncak kepala gadis yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. "Dear adalah panggilan kesayanganku untukmu, Rukia. Murid cerdas sepertimu masa masih tidak mengerti."_

 _Rukia menggigit bibir dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ichigo sendiri justru menyeringai senang. Baginya begitu mudah membaca Rukia. Terlebih bila gadis itu tengah tersipu malu akibat ulahnya. Selain itu, rona merah pada wajah kekasihnya merupakan ekspresi yang sangat mahal. Jarang sekali untuk mendapati ekspresi tersebut mampir di wajah Rukia. Hanya Ichigo, laki-laki pertama yang berhasil mendapatkannya._

" _Aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu selama kita berpacaran," ucap Rukia masih dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk. "Asalkan kau mau berhenti merokok."_

 _Kening Ichigo mengernyit. "Merokok sudah menjadi kebiasaanku. Sulit untuk menghentikannya."_

" _Sulit bukan berarti tidak bisa, 'kan?"_

 _Ichigo menatap Rukia yang tengah memberinya pandangan permohonan._

" _Selain itu, aku tidak ingin kau terkena penyakit yang aneh-aneh akibat kebiasaanmu itu," tutur Rukia dengan rona yang kembali menjalar. "Aku tidak mau kau mati terlebih dulu sebelum menikahiku."_

 _Pria berambut jingga tersebut ternganga sebelum tertawa. Tawa yang benar-benar lepas hingga ia harus memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat tawanya sendiri. Sementara Rukia justru mulai merengut akibat ucapan jujurnya barusan disambut dengan gelak tawa._

" _Baka!" seru gadis bermarga Kuchiki tersebut. "Aku pergi saja! Menyebalkan!"_

 _Belum sempat kakinya melangkah, Ichigo menahan lengan Rukia terlebih dulu. Tepat di depan mata Rukia, laki-laki pemilik mata hazel tersebut mematikan rokok yang semula dihisapnya dan membuangnya ke tong sampah terdekat. Ia menatap Rukia lekat-lekat dan mengusap wajah gadis itu sebelum kembali memberikan ciuman di bibir mungil kekasihnya._

" _Aku tidak akan mati lebih dulu sebelum menikahimu, dear. Aku janji."_

Mata Ichigo kembali terpejam. Bahkan ia belum sempat merealisasikan janjinya tersebut. Namun situasi justru tengah berputar. Bukan ia, tapi Rukia yang bisa saja meninggalkannya terlebih dulu. Bukannya Ichigo tidak mendoakan keselamatan Rukia, hanya saja mengingat kondisi Rukia yang terlihat menurun saat ini membuat harapannya pupus.

"Ichi..."

Suara lemah tersebut mengejutkan Ichigo. Pria itu memandang wajah Rukia yang tengah menatapnya. Dengan sigap, Ichigo segera memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Rukia. Ryuuken Ishida; dokter yang menangani penyakit Rukia, segera datang dalam hitungan detik.

Sementara Rukia tengah diperiksa, Ichigo menunggu diluar ruangan sembari mengabari Byakuya melalui nomor yang sebelumnya ia minta pada ayahnya. Selang beberapa menit, Ichigo sudah diijinkan untuk masuk kembali. Ishida- _sensei_ mengatakan bahwa kondisi Rukia sudah stabil. Ia bahkan merasa seperti tengah melihat keajaiban, mendapati kondisi Rukia yang berubah drastis. Meski begitu, senyum lebar menghiasi wajah mereka semua.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Pertanyaan Ichigo disambut dengan anggukkan kepala. Gadis tersebut berusaha untuk duduk di ranjangnya dengan bantuan Ichigo. "Kau sudah tahu mengenai penyakitku?"

Laki-laki tersebut mendesah pelan. "Aku minta maaf sudah menyakiti hatimu tadi siang, Rukia. Tidak seharusnya aku berkata sekasar itu padamu."

Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak apa, Ichigo. Aku mengerti."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kuchiki Rukia. Sangat mencintaimu hingga aku takut kehilanganmu," ucap Ichigo sembari menatap Rukia dengan wajah sendu. Tangannya membelai wajah Rukia yang tampak pucat.

Rukia kembali terisak. Ia meresapi sentuhan yang sarat akan kasih sayang dari mantan kekasihnya tersebut. Demi Kami-sama, Rukia bahkan rela menukar apa saja untuk dapat tetap hidup. Gadis itu tidak siap menghadapi kematian yang bisa datang kapan saja padanya. Tangisnya semakin deras hingga Ichigo bangkit dan memeluknya. Ichigo berjanji dalam hati, tidak akan pernah melepaskan pelukannya untuk Rukia. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan selalu berada di samping gadis ini.

"—cinta..."

Ucapan Rukia yang tersendat, membuat Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Rukia yang basah akan air mata. Pria bermata hazel tersebut mengelapnya dengan sapu tangan yang barusaja ia keluarkan dari sakunya. Dengan hati-hati ia membersihkan wajah Rukia seakan gadis tersebut benda rapuh yang bisa pecah kapanpun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo."

Gerakan Ichigo terhenti. Ia menarik tangannya sebelum menatap permata violet Rukia yang memandangnya penuh cinta.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku juga takut kehilanganmu."

Menjadi seorang lelaki, pantang untuk menangis. Maka Ichigo memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan kembali menarik Rukia dalam pelukannya. Meski begitu tetap saja setetes air mata lolos dari pertahanannya. Ia ingin menjerit, meminta pada Tuhan untuk tidak mengambil Rukia-nya. Ichigo masih sangat membutuhkan Rukia. Selama ini, ia berubah hanya untuk gadis yang dicintainya. Mengapa disaat semua kebahagiaan terasa lengkap, Tuhan harus memberi cobaan seberat ini pada mereka berdua?

"Aku ingin hidup," ucap Rukia disela isakan tangisnya. "Aku ingin menikah denganmu dan membangun keluarga bersama. Kemudian aku akan menjadi seorang ibu dengan dua orang anak yang mengelilingi kita."

Ichigo merasa hatinya tercubit. Impian Rukia terasa menyakitkan untuk mereka berdua. Ingin sekali Ichigo mewujudkannya, namun semua tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Biar bagaimanapun juga, impian Rukia juga merupakan impiannya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" tangis Rukia semakin menjadi. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Ichigo mengelus punggung Rukia. "Kau akan terus hidup, Rukia. Aku akan menjadi suamimu," tutur laki-laki itu dengan suara yang tersendat. "Kemudian kita akan tinggal di rumah mungil sesuai yang kau inginkan dulu. Kamu akan menjadi seorang ibu yang hebat ditemani dua anak kita yang selalu menempelimu kemana-mana."

Pria berambut jingga itu melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menghapus air mata Rukia. "Jangan menangis, _dear_. Aku tidak pernah sanggup melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Rukia berusaha tersenyum, namun gagal tatkala melihat wajah Ichigo. "Perempuan macam apa aku ini yang tega membiarkan kekasihnya menangis," ucap gadis itu sembari menghapus lelehan air mata di pipi Ichigo. Ia menyeringai tipis, berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Apa kita bahkan masih menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Tentu saja, Rukia. Aku tidak pernah berkata kalau aku setuju untuk berpisah denganmu."

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Matanya yang sembab memandang keluar jendela dan mendapati matahari mulai berada di ufuk barat. Ia menatap Ichigo penuh harap. "Sebagai kencan pertama setelah kita berpacaran lagi, bagaimana kalau kau gendong aku untuk melihat matahari terbenam?"

"Aku membutuhkan ijin doktermu terlebih dulu."

Rukia merengut. "Kalau begitu kamu harus memaksa Ishida- _sensei_ untuk memberikan ijin padamu. Setelah itu kau harus menggendongku ke atap rumah sakit untuk melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam. _Piggy back_ , setuju?"

"Mengapa tidak gendong di depan saja? Akan terlihat lebih romantis, bukan?"

Gadis berambut hitam itu menjulurkan lidah. "Tidak mau. Nanti kau akan mencuri ciumanku."

.

.

"Kau lamban sekali jalannya," keluh Rukia.

Ichigo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya mendapati tingkah Rukia yang sangat bersemangat. Menurut Ishida- _sensei_ , karena kondisi Rukia sudah bisa dikatakan cukup stabil, mereka berdua diijinkan untuk pergi ke atap dan menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam; sesuai dengan permintaan Rukia. Maka dengan beban Rukia yang tersampir di punggungnya, Ichigo membawa gadis itu menuju atap rumah sakit.

" _Kirei_..."

Pekikan penuh kekaguman yang terlontar dari bibir Rukia membuat Ichigo tersenyum tipis. Mereka berdua barusaja sampai di atap dan menikmati bias-bias merah kejinggaan tersebut dengan pandangan takjub. Fenomena matahari terbenam memang terlihat indah bila kau memandangnya dari tempat tinggi, itulah yang dipikirkan sepasang kekasih tersebut.

" _Ne_ , Ichigo."

Ichigo masih menatap ke depan dengan wajah Rukia yang berada di samping kiri kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

"Ayo, hadap sini!"

Mendengar perintah kekasihnya, membuat Ichigo menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Rukia. Dengan cepat, bibir gadis itu menyambar bibir milik Ichigo. Dalam sekejap, mereka berdua larut dalam ciuman yang cukup panjang. Rukia yang terlebih dulu memutus ciumannya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat memerah sampai ke telinga. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan bersandar pada bahu lebat Ichigo.

"Jika umurku tidak panjang, kau harus tetap melanjutkan hidupmu seperti biasanya."

Petuah Rukia membuat jantung pria tersebut berdentum kencang. "Jangan bicara aneh-aneh, Rukia."

Namun Rukia tidak mempedulikannya. Gadis itu justru mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Ichigo dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya. "Kau tidak boleh kembali merokok meski aku sudah tidak ada. Kau juga tidak boleh mabuk-mabukan. Dari dorama yang sering kutonton, laki-laki yang ditinggal kekasihnya cenderung melarikan diri dengan meminum minuman keras."

"Berhentilah bicara seperti itu, _dear_. Kau membuatku cemas."

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" Rukia memprotes. Setelahnya suaranya kembali terdengar, namun jauh lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. "Padahal aku yang memintamu untuk menikahiku. Mungkin aku yang gagal menepati permintaanku. Meski begitu aku masih ingin sekali hidup lebih lama dan menjadi pendampingmu."

Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya pada rangkulan kaki Rukia yang ditopangnya.

"Aku benar-benar jujur mengatakan kalau aku ingin menjadi istrimu dan memiliki anak bersamamu. Akan tetapi kali ini aku harus mengalah. Aku merelakanmu untuk wanita lain yang lebih baik dariku, Ichigo."

Pria berambut jingga itu kehilangan suaranya. Ia tidak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk membantah kalimat Rukia. Hatinya terasa seperti tersayat. _Feeling_ -nya mengatakan ini akan menjadi pembicaraan terakhir mereka, meski ia menolaknya tegas.

"Jadilah dokter yang hebat, Ichigo. Buat aku bangga dari langit sana nantinya. Maafkan aku juga sudah mematahkan harapanmu untuk menjadi dokter pribadiku," Rukia tersenyum tipis dalam benaman wajahnya. Ia menghela napasnya yang entah mengapa terasa semakin putus-putus. "Kurosaki Ichigo, aku sangat mencintaimu. Tidak ada satupun laki-laki yang pernah kucintai selain kamu. Hanya kamu yang selalu berada dalam hatiku. Aishiteru, Ichigo."

Ucapan Rukia terhenti sampai disana. Suasana hening yang menenangkan justru terasa seperti mimpi buruk bagi Kurosaki Ichigo. Ia tidak perlu dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Rukia saat ini. Tubuh dingin gadis itu sudah menjadi buktinya. Pria bermarga Kurosaki tersebut menundukkan wajahnya yang menahan kesedihan teramat pilu.

Sore itu, hujan turun dengan lebatnya seolah menangisi kepergian Kuchiki Rukia. Kekasih yang amat sangat Ichigo cintai.

.

.

Saya berniat membuat cerita ini berakhir dengan dua puluh halaman di Ms. Word. Finally, niat saya justru lebih dari kesampean wkwk. Saya bahkan ga nyangka fict ini berakhir di halaman dua puluh delapan. Saya amat sangat yakin kalau cerita ini adalah oneshoot terpanjang yang pernah saya buat, nyaris sepuluh ribu word. Wow banget wkwk. Awalnya saya ingin mengubahnya menjadi two-shoot saking kepanjangannya. Tapi setelah berpikir ulang, saya tidak mau punya hutang fict yang lebih banyak lagi. Selain itu bila dipotong di pertengahan, akan terasa ganjel dan feel ceritanya takut terasa kurang. Meski begitu saya juga ga yakin feel cerita ini bisa dirasakan pembaca atau tidak. Sejujurnya saya sendiri sebagai penulis merasa gagal karena belum bisa menciptakan fict yang memiliki genre angst ini dengan sempurna. Maafkan atas feel cerita yang terasa amat sangat kurang ini :"

Pada akhirnya, Rukia memang saya buat meninggal di cerita ini. Maafkan atas cerita yang mungkin saja ga sesuai bagi reader. Tapi saya yakin, di kehidupan nyata ini gak selamanya apa yang terjadi akan selalu berakhir happy end. Saya mewakilinya melalui cerita ini.

Bila ada teman-teman yang berharap ada sequel atau lanjutannya dari cerita ini karena endingnya yang super duper ngeselin minta dibacok, saya mohon maaf harus menolaknya. Tapi mungkin ada teman-teman yang mau nyoba bikinin sequelnya, siapa tau mau dijadiin IchiHina, IchiHime, IchiNel, atau IchiRan? Atau ada yang mau bikin side story ShuuHina atau HitsuHina? Atau mungkin scene awal-awal pas IchiRuki ketemu? Wkwkwk. Saya persilahkan lah. Beri kabar via pm saja ke saya kalo kalian beneran bikin sequelnya biar nanti saya RnR *happy*. Atau mungkin delalice mau coba? *grin*

Sejujurnya saya sama sekali ga pernah terpikir membuat cerita sad ending. Tapi berkat obrolan ngalor-ngidul saya sama delalice, saya memberanikan diri buat bikin cerita dengan ending seperti ini. Ya saya tahu klise sekali memang bila sebuah cerita diakhiri dengan kematian. Apalah daya, ide saya mentok disini wkwk. Saya harap, meski dengan ending yang seperti ini, pembaca tetap mau memberikan kesan, pesan, saran dan masukan yang membangun.

Awalnya saya bingung mengenai penyakit apa yang diderita sama Rukia. Makanya pas awal-awal saya buat penyakitnya terkesan misterius wkwk, karna saya belum nemu yang pas. Tadinya saya pengen bikin Rukia kena AIDS tp kalo gitu bakal terasa aneh karna menurut penggambaran; Rukia gadis rumahan yang terkekang aturan, jadi otomatis dia gadis baik-baik yang gak pernah macem-macem sama pergaulan bebas. Lalu terpikir kanker, tapi bagi saya akan terasa lumrah :" banyak banget yang mengisahkan tokoh-tokoh mati karena penyakit ini. Kemudian saya teringat salah satu novel yang pernah saya baca dan tokohnya punya pemyakit meningitis. Akhirnya setelah meriset sedikit, saya putusin kalau meningitis penyakit yang diderita Rukia. Saya sisipin sedikit gejalanya (sakit kepala) di beberapa adegan untuk sedikit pembuktian penyakit yang sedang Rukia rasakan. Mohon maaf atas riset dangkal yang saya lakukan :(

Ohya, judulnya sendiri saya ambil dari lirik lagu Photograph yang dinyanyikan oleh Ed Sheran *cmiiw*. Waktu bikin fict ini, saya kebingungan nyari judul yang pas. Akhirnya selama lebih dari setengah yang udah berhasil saya tulis, fict ini masih belum punya judul. Selama menulis, saya ngikutin omongan delalice buat bangun feelnya lewat lagu-lagu sedih. Dua lagu yang sukses saya dapetin feelnya dan menjadi teman dalam membuat cerita ini adalah 'Photograph' dan 'Imagination'. Bagian reff pada lagu 'Imagination' entah mengapa terasa 'kena' sama keinginan Rukia untuk jadi pasangan Ichigo; sesuai yang saya tampilkan di fict ini. Sedangkan kalau lagu 'Photograph' justru terasa 'kena' saat bukan dibagian reff-nya, namun pada bagian loving can hurt serta bagian loving can heal. Dari sanalah saya terinspirasi judulnya.

Loving can hurt, Loving can heal gak langsung sembarang saya ambil. Saat denger kalimat ini, saya langsung mikirin makna judulnya. Loving can hurt; cinta bagi Ichigo dan Rukia terasa menyakitkan dengan kenyataan yang lagi mereka hadapi. Loving can heal; saya nunjukkin kalau Rukia yang mengubah Ichigo jadi pribadi lebih baik, yang mana sedikitnya saya jelaskan lewat flashback. Heal menurut saya adalah membuat Ichigo yang dulunya 'agak nakal' berubah menjadi pria yang lebih dewasa. Begitulah akhirnya saya meyakinkan diri untuk publish fict ini dengan judul tersebut.

Dannnnn setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, saya kembali ke pair yang sering saya buat disaat awal masuk dunia FFN. IchiRuki. Kedua tokoh yang amat sangat saya sukai, meski awal pertama saya suka mereka berdua karena friendship-nya wkwk. Kalau dihitung berdasarkan tanggal publish, terakhir kali cerita IR yang saya publish tanggal 19 juli 2012. Wow, berarti udah empat tahun berselang ya wkwk. Udah lama juga ternyata. Yah itu juga gara-gara saya kelamaan hiatus sih, gomen :(

Sebelum a/n saya panjangnya ngalahin drabble, saya tutup sampai disini. Sekali lagi, saya persembahkan fict ini untuk **ulang tahun Kurosaki Ichigo** tanggal 15 juli kemarin, untuk **delalice** yang berhasil membuat saya lebih memberanikan diri, dan untuk **para penggemar IchiRuki** sekalian yang mungkin saja lagi kangen pengen baca cerita sedih hehe. Saya berharap, semoga fict ini dapat menghibur banyak pihak :)

Saya tunggu kritik, saran, pesan, dan kesannya di kotak review. Saya tunggu juga dengan senang hati kalo beneran ada yg mau bikin sequel atau side story-nya via pm *grin*. Thanks, minna!


End file.
